


Grownup Christmas Wish

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: (Originally posted on FFN in Dec 2008)Twas the night before Christmas...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Grownup Christmas Wish

**Challenge:** Enchanted_Jae's Livejournal Monthly Drabble Challenge. December's prompt: _Christmas Wishes_

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and plots from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies and movie studios. I am not making any money from this. I am simply doing this for the fun of it. Any plot devices and original characters belong to me alone and are simply a figment of my imagination.

The last of the invited guests stumbled out the door and the house elves began the arduous task of cleaning up. The select few that had been invited to stay the night, congregated in the family room of Potter Manor. The warm glow from the fireplace, and the fairy lights on the Christmas tree in the corner were all the lights needed as each person settled into chairs, on the floor or wherever they felt comfortable. Someone turned on the wireless and the soft strains of Christmas music echoed around the room.

Harry smiled as he looked around. He could hardly believe that this motley collection of former Gryffindors and Slytherins had become a family – his family. As predicted, Hermione and Ron married, but only after she'd finished University. He watched as Ron leaned toward his wife and kissed her cheek as she rubbed a hand over her expanding stomach – their first child after seven years of marriage.

Pansy had George engaged in a conversation about a new Weasley product. As part of a new Ministry work release program, Pansy had gone to work in George's shop shortly after the war. She had a great head for numbers and started managing his books for him. They had dated for a time, but it hadn't worked out and they remained friends and business associates.

Neville and Blaise were talking with Ginny and Luna about the latest legislation regarding Nifflers. Turns out Luna and Ginny had come across a colony during their travels through the Amazon rain forests and were now introducing legislation that would have the wizarding sections of the Amazons deemed protected lands by both the International Wizards Council and the worldwide Muggle governments.

Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around to accept the cup of hot chocolate that hovered before him. He took a sip and sighed in appreciation. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and a kiss to the tip of his nose. He opened his eyes, smiling. Soft gray eyes twinkled back at him. Draco reached up to tuck a strand of slightly graying hair behind Harry's ear.

He and Draco were a surprise to everyone who knew them. After the war ended, they lost track of each other for a time. A chance meeting, that turned into an all-out food fight during a Ministry function some years later, forced them to talk and clear the air between them. It was a surprise when Draco asked Harry out on a date. One hundred forty seven dates later, they'd gotten married.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked.

"Christmas wishes." Harry replied. "I made lots of them when I was younger."

"Have any of them come true?"

Harry took a look around the room, at his family, a soft smile on his face.

"More than I could ever hope for." Harry replied.

Against the backdrop of the Christmas tree and the snow falling outside the window, Draco pulled him into a slow, romantic kiss.

And that was Harry's best wish of all.

-Fin


End file.
